


Valentine's Day Babylock Style.

by embalmer56, princessladybug



Series: The Adventures of Baby Sherlock and Daddy Watson. [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Bathing/Washing, Daddy Kink, Gratuitous Glitter Use, M/M, Mentions of sexual relationship, Sherlock is too cute, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmer56/pseuds/embalmer56, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessladybug/pseuds/princessladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines Day, and the boys have plans. Fluffy, fluffy plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Babylock Style.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is out of timeline in this series, but we got inspired by V-day. Sorry its a day late.  
> 2\. We are not responsible for the death by fluff.  
> 3\. This story mentions JohnLock slash, but its very minimal.  
> 4\. Might possibly add another chapter of the Valentines Day smut.  
> 5\. Watch the Muppets show... its amazeballs.  
> 6\. Alpha tested, beta approved.

* * *

 

Sherlock had cleared his experiments off the kitchen table. The beakers and the flasks were in the sink, ready to be refilled at a later date. He had more important things to do right now. The table was cluttered with multicolored construction paper, markers, glue, and lots of glitter. 

 He had forgotten just how annoying glitter was, how it seemed to get just about everywhere. The intention had been to write 'Happy Valentines Day Daddy' in glue and pour the glitter on top. That had not exactly worked, and now the glitter was all over the floor, the table, and even in his hair. Oh well... that could be cleaned up later. This project was too important. 

 Now, Sherlock focused on the inside of the construction paper, heart shaped card. His tongue hung out of the corner of his mouth and his brow furrowed in concentration. His fingers drew his well thought out words in beautiful script. Way to beautiful for a little boy, and Sherlock paused with a frown. He nodded and went back to work, his freehand sprawling out a little bit more messily then before. The words read, "Dear Daddy, I love you. Thank you for being my Valentine and taking care of me. Love, your little boy, Sherlock." 

 He had just finished up and was admiring his handwork when he heard the door to the landing open. Daddy was home! 

 "I'm home, pet!" John announced, carrying in several paper bags that he had gotten at the market. He pulled his shoes off, and waited for Sherlock to emerge. 

 Sherlock moved to greet him, far more eagerly then he usually would, the card hidden behind his back. "Hi! Daddy."

 "Well, hello to you little love," John greeted, opening his arms. It was always a surprise to come home and be greeted with Sherlock's little headspace. He welcomed it, compared to coming home to a sulky broody Sherlock, his baby was a delight. He took Sherlock into his arms and held him tight, planting a kiss on top of his head. He then saw the flecks of glitter mixed in with his curls. Reaching up, John brushed some of the glitter away. 

 "Somebody's been doing artwork?" John asked, holding him at arms length to look him over. The boy had glitter everywhere, glue had dried on his cheek, and there were stripes on his hands and shirt where he had been clumsy with the markers. "And a certain little man will need a bath." 

 Sherlock's nose wrinkled. This wasn't the time for such trivial things. It was Valentines day, and that was important. "I made something for you." Sherlock announced. "It's a surprise!" He twisted the card in his fingers, still behind his back, hidden from John. "I wanted to go to market, but I'm not allowed to leave the flat without you..."

 "Good for you, that's my smart boy," John praised. He turned to pick up one of the paper bags. "I've brought a surprise for you too, should we have a cuddle on the sofa and share our surprises?"

 Sherlock's chin bobbed up and down as he gripped John's wrist and dragged towards the sofa eagerly. John laughed, as he was drug along. When they arrived Sherlock waited patiently for him to take a seat and pull him down on his lap, which he did promptly. John got a glimpse of the card, but did not say anything. "You first then."

  
Sherlock hesitated for a second before pulling the valentine out with a flourish. Loose glitter rained down over them both.

"Whoops, sorry..." Sherlock's apology was cut off by John's deep chested laughter. John kissed his cheek, avoiding the patch of glue.

"That was the loveliest rain I've ever seen." Sherlock smiled brightly at him before shoving the paper valentine into his hands.

"Do you like it?" Sherlock's eyes were wide and hopeful.

"It's beautiful Pet, I love it. Thank you." John smiled at his boy.

Sherlock clapped his hands and bounced in John's lap. "Look, there's an inside bit too." He said as he helped John open the card.

  
John read the words and felt his eyes mist over and he had to take several deep breathes to keep from sobbing.

"Did I do it wrong Daddy?" Sherlock's small voice brought him back to himself.

"No Pet, you didn't do it wrong. It's perfect. The most wonderful valentine I've ever received." John murmured as he pulled Sherlock to his chest, peppering his face with kisses until the detective was squealing with giggles.  

"In fact, my treat for you is terribly dull in comparison." John relaxed his hold and continued to drop an occasional kiss on the boys face. "Would you like it anyways? Or shall I return it to the shop in shame?"

Sherlock giggled at him, gripping the front of his jumper and wiggling excitedly. "No, no, no, Daddy! I want it! You're not allowed to return my treat! Pretty please!"

"I suppose, since you asked so nicely." John leaned forward, carefully placing his card on the table before digging in the paper bag he'd brought from the shop. "Close your eyes Pet, hands out. No peeking."

Sherlock took his hands from John's jumper and put them in his lap, palms up before scrunching his eyes closed.  

 

John pulled out a tray of brightly colored cupcakes, each cake was decorated with frosting to look like one of The Muppets. Sherlock watched the old television show with rapt attention and could often be heard humming the theme song to himself, even when he was big.

John placed the tray in Sherlock's open palms. "Okay Pet. Open your eyes."

 Sherlock opened his eyes and squawked, nearly bouncing out of John's lap. "Oh Daddy!"

Before John could stop him, Sherlock was opening the carton and pulling out a cupcake. "I love the muppets! And I love cupcakes!" 

 "Then I chose well." John chuckled as he took the box from Sherlock, placing it on the table. Sherlock took a bite of the cupcake, not concerned with the mess he was making. The icing spread across his lips messily and crumbs fell into their lap. John laughed harder. "Next time I'll remember to bring towels too."

 "Daddy..." Sherlock asked, his mouth full of cupcake. John could have scolded him for talking with his mouth full, but decided that he did not want to ruin the happy moment. 

 "Hmm?"

 "What else did you get at the market?" Sherlock shoved the last bite of the cupcake in his mouth and was licking his fingers.

 "Things for bedtime," John replied, using his thumb to clean off some of the icing from Sherlock's chin. "For big boy time."

 Sherlock looked up him, his lips still stained with icing. "Daddy... I didn't get you anything for big play time."

 "That's okay, baby," John promised, sneaking his hand underneath Sherlock to pinch his bum. "I have everything I need right here."

 Sherlock squeaked, bit his lip, and blushed. Thankfully John had self discipline or he would have taken Sherlock Holmes right there on the couch. 

 "Alright you," John pushed him off his lap gently. "Takeaway for dinner. You were good today, you pick."

 "Fish and chips!" 

 "Why am I not surprised."

John glanced in the kitchen, and groaned. What a mess. Sherlock had meant well, but he was not looking forward to cleaning it up.

“Shall we tidy up the kitchen while we wait for takeaway?” John noticed Sherlock trying to sneak another cupcake and he quickly put an end to it.

“After dinner, Daddy,” Sherlock said in a demanding tone.

“What shall we do while we wait then?”

“Telly?” Sherlock suggested, patting the couch beside him.

John could not deny the imploring look that his brat gave him and he sat down beside him. The detective immediately rested his curly head in John’s lap, and the doctor immediately rested a loving hand on top of it.

Telly time and takeaway went over with only minor problems. They hadn't sent along enough malt vinegar and Sherlock was seconds away from a strop when John found some in the cupboard. Once Sherlock had eaten, with John only having to coax him once, they moved to the unpleasant task of tidying up the kitchen.

"Pet, I don't remember buying glitter for our art box." John said, head in the broom closet, digging for the broom.

"I had them from before."

"Why on earth would you need glitter before?"

"Science daddy."

"You know I don't like that answer, cause it's not even really an answer."

"I went to a night club looking for a suspect."

"Uhhuh..."

"I had to look the part."

John blinked hard at him for a few seconds before the pieces clicked. 

"You went to a nightclub covered in glitter?"

"Yes daddy. But it was useless. I kept getting harangued by blokes trying to buy me a drink. The suspect got away."

Sherlock jumped in shock, had Daddy  just growled? Sherlock glanced up through his fringe and Daddy was smiling at him like he was about to swallow him whole. But the look was gone in an instant as Daddy cleared his throat and adjusted the front of his jeans. "I can't wait to give you you're big boy treats Sherlock. It's going to be ever so much fun." Sherlock nodded at this, time with Daddy was always fun. 

"Let's finish our clean up and you can have a another cupcake before your bath."

"Kay, Daddy."

With the promise of a cupcake Sherlock hurriedly cleaned up every speck of glitter off the table. He even held the dust pan for John to sweep up the floor.

“My cupcake now, Daddy!” Sherlock bounced.

“Settle,” John ordered, but was reaching for the carton of cupcakes. He allowed Sherlock to pick one and the boy made short work of it, within a few seconds he was standing before John licking his fingers clean of the icing.

“Perhaps I should teach you how to savor your treats.” John was laughing as he put the cupcakes in the icebox. “Alright messy boy, into the tub with you.”

Generally, Sherlock did not have a problem with hygiene, but his little boy grunted and groaned at the announcement of a bath. John silenced him with a look, took him by the shoulder, and marched him to the bathroom.

“Do you need to use the loo?” John asked. He let Sherlock stand in front of the toilet as he moved around him to run the bathwater. With a huff, Sherlock started to undo his robe. He had almost got it off his shoulders when John was behind him, helping him out of it. He was about to hook his thumbs into his lounge trousers, but John jerked them down to his ankles and Sherlock was forced to step out of them. Then the worst part came, John stayed in the room. He busied himself folding Sherlock’s things and putting bubbles in the bath, but he was still in the room. How did he expect Sherlock to have a proper manly piss with him walking around? He didn’t. There was nothing manly about Sherlock at this moment. He was about as little a boy as he could get. Blushing, he took a wee.

"There's a good boy." Sherlock’s shoulders hunched at the praise. And he moved quickly to climb into the tub, the bubbles allowing him some modesty.  It lasted for only a moment before John knelt down beside the tube, cloth in hand, to scrub his body. Modesty was not a luxury that little boys could afford if they wanted Daddy’s to take proper care of them.

He smiled at Sherlock’s antics to preserve himself. Since when had Sherlock Homes cared about his modesty? When John had demanded that he lose it, of course. Sherlock would walk around the flat naked before Daddy came along, because he was in control of his body and his own state of nudity. The second that John had slapped Sherlock’s hand away when he was trying to remove his own trousers had been the moment when Sherlock began to fight for his own idea of modesty. It had not worked, and John had won each and every battle since then, proving what John had already known. Sherlock fought him for the very fight, not because he was embarrassed by any of this.  Why Sherlock had picked this issue was beyond him, but it had been the one that his mind had settled on, and no one tried to explain Sherlock Holmes’ thought process.

  
John was happy to see him relaxing as he moved the cloth down his pale skin. There was only so much fight that Sherlock could put up, especially when he truly loved bath time. He leaned back, taking in the smell of the bubbles as John continued to scrub him.

“We need to speak to Ms. Hudson about getting a bigger tub,” Sherlock announced, his toes peaking out from underneath the bubbles.

“Do we?” John dipped his hand between Sherlock’s legs and the boy stiffened again. “Why is that?”

Sherlock swallowed, but managed an answer even as John was cleaning his most private parts. “Because I’m almost to big for this one!”

John was done quickly, and started raking the cloth down Sherlock’s legs. “Not just yet though, you’re still little enough for now,” John told him, though it was true. Sherlock was long and lanky, and this standard tub did not fit him very well. Nothing could really be done about it. Remodeling the bathroom of the flat was not really an option.

“May I wash my face?” Sherlock asked, reaching for the cloth.

John shrugged and handed the cloth over to him. He was being very well behaved, a reward was warranted. Sherlock dipped the cloth into the water; one, two, three times. He made sure that it was clean before he pressed it up against his cheek and rubbed vigorously. John laughed at his efforts.

“You’re missing a spot, little man,” John’s fingernail picked at the dried glue, but it did not come off. Sherlock followed John’s direction and washed away the glue.

“Good job, baby.” John knew how much Sherlock liked his words of praise, and he tried to offer them as much as possible.

“Your hair now?”

Sherlock hated this part the most. He had a very strict routine on how he liked to wash his hair. He had been very adamant with John about it, and while John had never once messed it up, he still cringed at the possibility. Sherlock tilted his head back and closed his eyes, ready for John to wet his hair.

“Good boy.” He dipped the nearby cup into the water and poured the warm water down the back his head, his hand very careful to not let any drops flow forward into Sherlock’s face. His curls were thick and it took three of four cups of water to wet them thoroughly. The water flattened those natural dark curls and they laid down on the back of his neck. John always reveled in how long Sherlock’s hair was without the tightness of his curls. He could not help but run his fingers through it as he massaged in Sherlock’s very specific shampoo.

“Alright, head back and eyes closed again, little love.” John rinsed the suds away without getting a drop in Sherlock’s eyes. Conditioner was a must, or his curls would frizz and dry. He repeated the processes and Sherlock, leaned into his hand.

“Do you want to play in the bath before we run the water out?” John asked as he was drying his hands.

“No,” Sherlock shook his head, dropplets of water flying off the forming ringlets. “I’m ready for big boy time.”

John chuckled. “Oh really?”

“Yes, it’s Valentine's Day,” he announced, standing up. “And you’re my lover. So… big boy time is called for.”

“Fair enough.” And with that John helped him out of the tub and into a towel before ushering his lover towards their bedroom.

 


End file.
